Hogwarts Rumors
by Nymphadora Florida
Summary: A get-together occurs in the girl's dormitory in Slytherin; Pansy is dared to do something to Draco. Fluff alert!


Hogwarts Rumors

_Disclaimer: Like Lily and James, we know hardly anything about the Slytherins, but I must thank J.K. Rowling for thinking of Pansy and Draco in the first place._

_Author's Note: I came up with this idea in the middle of the night, and in the morning, and came to my computer to quickly put it down. _

_Thanks to ZHeRoTaN for helping me edit this!_

Pansy Parkinson shuddered and looked out on the grounds. There was the Mud-blood, Weasel King, and Potty. She laughed to herself as she thought of how obvious it was to her, but not to Weasel King.

"Pansy? Pansy, are you with us or not?" asked one of Pansy's friends, Mara. They were all having a 'late night girl talk' in the girls dormitory, considering it was Christmas and everyone else had gone, except for Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Yes…I'm with you…" said Pansy, although not concentrating on what in the heck they were saying.

"We just asked you about you and Draco? Well? He _is _the hottest boy in Slytherin House! And _you're _the hottest _girl_ in Slytherin House! What's up?" asked Mara. Mara had long black hair, and an almost pale face.

"Oh, nothing…I…"

"Don't you tell us nothing!" said Tori, a tan, brunette girl with a narrow face.

"Yeah…we saw you snogging him under the mistletoe the day before he left!" added Reese. She was a blond with red-apple cheeks, and a short, stout stature.

"Ok…well…wait a second…why is it me we're talking about?" asked the confused Pansy.

"Well…because we all witnessed the snog attack! And because none of us have boyfriends yet!" said Mara.

"Oh, bloody hell, Mara! You're dating Marcus Flint!" retorted Pansy.

"More like…I'm _engaged_ to darling Marcus! We _are_ in seventh year, you know. I'm surprised that Draco hasn't asked you the big question by now!" said Mara, and the others nodded in agreement.

"What do you think about the Weasel King, and the Mud-blood?" asked Pansy, getting off the subject.

"What about what about them?" said the girls together.

"Well…isn't it odd that they both like each other, but won't to their faces?"

"Yes…we did think it was odd…" said Tori.

"You know what Weasel King did?"

"What?" they all asked, confusion and curiousness on their faces.

"He asked her out…the Mud-blood…"

"No way!" said Mara.

"Are you kidding?" asked Reese in disbelief.

"I'm serious! And then…she kissed him for hours…well, at least that's the Hogwarts rumor…"

"But the Hogwarts rumors are always true!" said Reese.

"Oh, stop taking lessons from Trewlaney!" said Mara.

"She's right, you know! What about the Chamber of Secrets? And what about Sirius Black? And what about the Dark Lord?"

The girls murmured an agreement.

"See? I mean…it's them…and now it's Weasel King's sister…and Potty…"

"Ooo! What happened to them?" asked Tori.

"Well…we all know they've been going out for some time now…"

"Yes…yes, we all know that, but…" said Mara matter-of-factly.

"He proposed to her," said Pansy simply.

"_He didn't!_" they all said in unison. Pansy giggled.

"It's true, you know! I was on the grounds when it happened!" said Pansy, and she explained the story.

"You know, Potty must have a way with words if the Weasel King's sister wanted to marry him! I daresay he deserves a pig…"

"But, she is a pig!" said Reese, and they all laughed.

"Can you believe the _disgusting_ orange color of her hair? My God!"

"You know…I wonder…"

"What are you wondering now, Pansy?" asked Mara lazily.

"Well…what if we destroyed the wedding?" asked Pansy, an evil glint in her eye.

"Oh my _God_, Pansy! We're not even _invited_!" said Reese dramatically.

"Nope, but I know when it is…"

"You do not!" retorted Mara.

"When is it?" asked Tori skeptically.

"I don't know!"

"You said you just did!"

"I know…but that was Marcus and Mara's wedding date, remember?"

"Uh-huh…like we've set a date…" said Mara, one of her eyebrows raised.

"Can we just stop this conversation?"

"Fine. What do you want to talk about besides boys?"

"Hey! I know! Did you girls hear about the newest beauty charm?" asked Reese.

"No, what?"

"Well…I sort of invented it…"

"Oh, shut it, Reese. You've always tried to make beauty charms and they always make people break out!" said Mara.

"Oh, come on! They do _not_!"

"Well, everyone except you!"

"This new one adapts to every skin type."

The girls started a chorus of 'oohs' and 'ahs' as Reese pulled out a shimmering packet and started to explain it to the transfixed girls. Pansy took this opportunity to climb over to the window and look out at the lake again.

She looked at the snow covered scene. It was beautiful, the lake was frozen, the trees glimmered with sparkling, elegant snow, and the students out there had either taken a cozy spot under the mistletoe tree, or joining in the fun of an enchanting game of snowball fights.

And there, under the mistletoe tree was Potty and Orange Hair, and Mud-blood and Weasel King. How she wished she could go out there with Draco. Although, currently, it was eleven o'clock and she figured that if she was in her pajamas, so was Draco.

Except that Draco was not in his pajamas.

Draco Malfoy was in the Slytherin Common Room, working on his N.E.W.T level potion final. Well, actually, he wasn't really working on it…much less staring into the fire and thinking about Pansy. _Stupid Crabbe and Goyle _he thought, as he looked around at the oafs, who were sacked out on the floor after a few hours of drinking butterbeer. _I wish Pansy were here, but she's at that stupid girl's sleepover. I wonder how I'm going to tell her. I certainly do wonder if she's thinking about me…she should be, for a man of extremely good looks and excellent talent…_ but he was thrown off by his adoration of himself because Pansy walked in.

"Oh, hi Draco…I didn't see you there…" she said awkwardly, and she turned around to go back.

"Oh, no…it's all right…I was just finishing…" he said, and she walked over.

"Just finishing?" she inquired, one of her eyebrows raised. She giggled. There was only one line on the page.

"Well…no…I was sort of distracted…" he said. _I was thinking about you, you stupid girl. _

"Oh, sorry to interrupt…"

"No, I was actually…" he said, holding his hand out, as if trying to grab her and pull her back. _Tell her!_ said an Angel his right shoulder. _No way!_ said the Devil. _Stop it, both of you! I'm trying to think, here…_

"Yes…"

Silence.

"Draco, is something the matter?" asked Pansy slowly.

_Yes, you're what's the matter with me you git!_ he thought. "Er…well…Pansy I need to talk to you!" he said quickly. _No, I need to propose to you, you idiot._

She sat down on one of the chairs, and took his hand in hers. "Draco, I'm really worried about you, what's wrong?"

_I love how she says my name like that…I mean…no…you don't!_

"I've got something to ask you…"

"Oh, really? I…I…I…"

_Hurry up, you stunningly handsome man! Ask her, ask her, ask her, ask her…_

"Pansmarrme?" he said in an extremely fast tone. _Oh, God…I'm starting to talk like the Mud-blood…_

"Sorry, didn't get that."

"Er…will you…will you…" he sighed. Pansy looked at him curiously. "Pansy, will you…er…marry me?"

Pansy looked around as if Draco was proposing to someone else. "Oh. My. God. Draco…yes!"

There was a long silence as the couple embraced. _Why the idiot isn't snogging me fiercely, I don't know…do I want to?_ thought Draco.

Pansy was now in tears.

"Pansy…what is the matter with you? I don't know why…"

She was smiling. "Nothing, Draco…I was just wondering…would you like to go on the grounds with me?"

"Wha…what? Pansy…it's like…twelve o'clock!" said Draco, flabbergasted that Pansy would say such a thing.

"Well…yes…but we're in seventh year…so it shouldn't matter…"

"All right…but…well…we've got to be back by one o'clock…"

"Why?"

"Er…I…er…I've got to talk to my mum from the fire…she told me to ask you tonight…you know…and er…she said I should call her at around one…"

"Oh…okay…"

_No wonder you weren't in Ravenclaw, you stupid freak. _ He thought.

They walked out of the door from the Slytherin Common Room, and started to head out on the grounds.

"Hey, Draco? Er…why don't we put Disillusionment Charms on ourselves so that people can't see us?" asked Pansy timidly.

"Oh, yeah…" he said, tapping her on the head with his wand as she did the same.

"Draco…where are you?"

"I'm right here…by the green rug…" said Draco, and he laid down on it. _God, I'm tired…_

"Oh…ok…" she said and she put her hand on his head.

"Pansy, your hand's on my nose…" said Draco. _My Gosh she can't even see straight! Oh…I forgot…we both blend into the carpet…_

"Sorry, Draco…" said Pansy, lifting her hand up at once and sighing. Draco found her hand, and pulled it to his.

"I do love you, you know," he said, kissing her. _Mmmm…finally…_

Pansy walked back to the Slytherin Common Room, with Draco's hand in hers. They had kissed for a while, until they realized it was pretty late, not to mention that Mrs. Norris had almost stumbled upon them on her route.

"Well…I'll go to bed…the girls will be waiting for me…"

"Yeah…g'night Pans," said Draco mournfully. _Phew! I'm glad that's over! But, her kisses are pretty tasteful…_

Pansy walked up to her dormitory. Like she figured, as she opened the door, all of the members of the sleepover were wide awake, and as she walked in, their attention drew to the ring on her finger.

"Ooo! I knew it!" squealed Mara. Pansy just smiled.

"Hey girls…" she whispered, "this isn't a Hogwarts rumor."


End file.
